Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of technology for producing a display panel, in particular, to an apparatus for removing a chip.
Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing a display panel, it is desired to adhere a drive chip, for example a drive integrated circuit on the display panel by an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) so as to achieve display function of the display panel. However, in practical production, the adhesion of the chip may be poor, for example, misalignment or breakage occurs. In this circumstance, the chip needs to be removed for rework.
In the conventional means for removing the chip, the display panel is placed on a loading station. The loading station is fixed with respect to a base seat. A heating head is also fixed with respect to the loading station. The display panel is moved by hand to approach the heating head. By means of heating the chip through the heating head, the anisotropic conductive film is heated to soften at a corresponding location. Then the display panel is moved continuously by hand to remove the chip.
However, in the prior art, the heating head is fixed. When the display panel is moved by hand, a face of the chip on the display panel facing towards the heating head may not parallel to a face of the heating head facing towards the chip. It may cause a certain corner of the chip to contact with the heating head such that the chip is subject to non-uniform force. Thus, the chip tends to crack to scratch electrodes of the display panel.